Amor Dificil
by Lucia de Misaki
Summary: Santana cela bastante a Alejandra, y se enoja al darse cuenta de ciertas sorpresitas. A los dos se les hace dificil demostrar su amor, pero tendran personas que les daran una ayudadita. Fic hecho a duo por Alejandra Ruiz y Lucia de Misaki
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Escrito por Lucía**

_Sao Paulo, Brasil_

Un grupo de muchachos entrenaban en los establecimientos del FC. Sao Paulo

-Bueno chavos, es todo por hoy.- el entrenador dio fin al entrenamiento

Una chica trigueña, de estatura alta, pelo negro largo liso, con ojos color café claro y risueña sonrisa los observaba desde la gradería, el entrenamiento. Estaba observando lo que los chavos hacían y viendo a cierta personita. Al final del entrenamiento le tocaba hacer su trabajo, así que tomo su libro que estaba leyendo y se fue a su consultorio.

-Bueno Doc. yo seré el primer paciente.- dijo Pepe entrando al consultorio, -OK, vamos a hacerte las pruebas.- dijo la chica poniéndose en acción.

Uno por uno pasaban para el chequeo, mientras los atienden Alejandra se ponía a charlar con los chavos y también hacen bromas y contaban chistes. Ella hacía las consultas divertidas, lo hacia para salir de la rutina (ya saben las consultas son aburridas! sin ofender a los Docs ok! )

- En dos días viene Lucía de visita.- le comento Alejandra a Tsubasa

-A que bueno, me gustaría conocer a tu amiga de la que tanto hablas.- sonrió Tsubasa

.- sabes Taro también viene de visita, - ¿¿Enserio?? ¡¡Podemos salir todos juntos y enseñarles la ciudad.- comento Ale. –si, buena idea. –acepto Tsubasa .-Allí me avisas cuando.

Alejandra se llevaba súper mega bien con Tsubasa. Este último mencionado tenia un gran cariño por la chica, fue una de las primeras amistades que Tsubasa tuvo al llegar al equipo.

-Buenas tardes.-saludó Santana al entrar al consultorio, siempre con su voz y mirada fría. -¿¿Te sientes bien?? ¿¿Te pasa algo??.- le pregunto Ale quien noto que su mejor amigo andaba raro, mas frío de lo normal. -¿Por qué no me dijiste que te irías de vacaciones por un mes?, quiso saber Santana. .-Fui el timo en enterarme.-lo….siento… no pensé que te importaría tanto.-musito Alejandra.-No tiene caso.- dijo Santana.

Carlos Santana, bueno ya todos lo conocen, un chavo frío con cero sentimientos gracias al señor Bala quien lo hizo así. Pero cuando Santana estaba con Alejandra el no era frío, se comportaba de manera diferente aunque el no lo quería reconocer, el tenía mucho aprecio a la muchacha. Él era el mejor amigo de Alejandra y viceversa. Carlos siempre apoyaba a Ale en sus dificultades, por eso se molestó que Alejandra no le dijera nada sobre sus vacaciones.

.-Lo siento es que todo fue tan repentino, de pronto me despierto en la mañana reviso mi correo y me doy cuenta que mi amiga viene en unos días a visitarme y pues me debían mis vacaciones.-explico Alejandra.-Pero vendré con mi amiga a los partidos.

Santana no dijo nada, bueno es común en el no hablar, Alejandra ya se había acostumbrado al silencio de Santana.

Después de examinarlo, ella procedió a dar los resultados a los técnicos, los chavos estaban listos para La Liga

**Dos día después….**

Temprano en la mañana el avión de Lucía abordo en Brasil. Alejandra ya estaba lista. Está última mencionada se llevó una sorpresita al ver a Lucía….

- ¡Ah! .-gritó Lucía al ver a Alejandra (típico en mi .) .-¡Amiga! Tiempos sin verte.-Alejandra abrazo a Lucía.

Karl solo las miraba desde un metro de distancia.

-¿¿y quién es este bomboncito que traes?? .-preguntó Alejandra con picardía.

.-Pues, es mi mejor amigo es como mi hermano, pero ya estaba reservado, lo siento.-respondió Lucía.-Si ,que mal.-dijo Alejandra.

Karl, te presento a mi amiga Alejandra.-los presentó Lucía. -¡No, puede ser! ¡Karl Heinz Schneider! .- exclamó Ale.-Eh…si.. .- dijo Schneider un poco nervioso.

.-Wow no puedo creer que el alemán mas codiciado se quedará en mi casa! -dijo Ale .-la gente habla bastante de ti por estos lados.-

.-Ojala que sena cosas buenas.-sonrió Karl.

Los tres jóvenes se fueron a la casa de la chica pelo negro. Se han de preguntar ¿Qué judas hace Schneider en Brasil y con Lucía?, Pues simple, como Lucía ya había dicho los dos se quieren como si fueran hermanos y pues Karl vino a Brasil a buscar el amor de su vida, que se vino debido a su carrera y pues él viene a decirle todo y hacerla madre de sus hijos (pucha Karl ¡jaja) Cuando este se dio cuenta de que Lucía iba a Brasil no dudo en irse con ella.

-¡Me alegra que hayas venido! – dijo Tsubasa al ver a Taro. –si, vine a apoyarte y de vacaciones.-respondió Taro.

Los dos amigos se pusieron al corriente con las vidas de cada uno.

.-¿Qué te parece si cenamos con una muy buena amiga mía que anda de visita? .-propuso Tsubasa.

.-Bueno, conocer gente no me caería mal.

Tsubasa llamó a Alejandra y se pusieron de acuerdo donde, y a que hora se verían y está le dijo que Lucía había traído compañía.

**Notas:**

Bueno pues este es el fic debut de mi querida amiga Alejandra y pues ella me dijo que le ayudara a hacerlo así que estamos haciendo un fic a dúo a ver como nos sale.

Alejandra Ruiz: es un personaje creado por Alejandra

Lucía del Río: es un personaje creado por Lucía de Misaki

Los personajes pertenecen a su creadora que ahorita no me acuerdo de su nombre jeje . pero lo importante es que le pertenece a ellos. .


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 Amigos (Escrito por Ale)**

Buenos días Ale.- le dijo Lucía con cierta pereza.

Hola Lucía. ¿Cómo estas?- le pregunto Ale.

Pues muy bien, estaba cansada por el viaje fue algo largo.- le dijo Lucía.

¿Oye Lucía y Karl todavía duerme?- le pregunto Ale quien tenia cara de pensativa.

Si.- asintió Lucía.- Debe de estar cansado.

Bueno pues, ah! Se me olvidaba decirte, Tsubasa nos invitaron a comer ¿Qué te parece la idea?- le dijo Ale.

¡¡Que súper!!- dijo Lucía entusiasmada.- Seria estupendo.

Sabia que te encantaría la idea.- le dijo Ale.- Cambiando de tema Lucía, no tengo nada de comer.

Bueno no importa, oye podemos ir a comprar comida a algún lugar.- le dijo Lucía con una sonrisa.

Suena bien... le dijo Alejandra.

¿Oye como haremos con Karl?- pregunto Lucía.

Dejémoslo dormir un rato, pobre ha de estar súper cansado.- le dijo Ale.

Si tienes razón.- le dijo Lucía.- Dejémoslo dormir un rato mas y le podemos traer algo de comer.

Ok, bueno apurémonos para llegar antes de que se despierte.

Y así Alejandra y Lucía salieron del apartamento y dejaron a Karl solo.

Unos pocos minutos depuse Karl se levanto y busco a Alejandra y a Lucía por todo el apartamento, pero no encontró a nadie (pobre Karl, estaba preocupado)

¡¡Me han dejado solo!!- Karl musito. Al principio se molesto pero después se sentó en el sofá de la sala y se puso a ver Tele.

No muy lejos de allí, Carlos Santana estaba pensando en su mejor amiga Ale.

¿¿Habré sido muy duro con ella?- se pregunto el jugador brasileño, luego de pensar un rato decidió a ir a buscarla.

El apartamento de Ale no quedaba muy lejos de donde el entrenaba.

Si la iré a buscar estoy seguro, que no era su intención no contarme de sus vacaciones.- dijo Santana en su mente.

Como ustedes ya saben Carlos se había enojado con Ale por no haberle contado lo de sus vacaciones, y lo que mas se enojo es darse cuenta del ultimo plan de si amiga.

A la misma hora en el apartamento de Ale, se encontraba Karl Heinz Schneider, sentado en un sofá algo aburrido viendo tele.

Que aburrido.- dijo Karl con un bostezo mientras se levantaba a tomar una soda, porque ni siquiera había desayunado. (XD pobre) Al momento sono el timbre.

¿Quién será?- se pregunto Karl mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta del apartamento.

Al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Santana, dispuesto a hablar con Ale, pero se topo con una sorpresa... cuando se abrió la puerta, Santana quedo sorprendido, no había sido Ale la que abrió la puerta, sino que era un hombre alto, rubio de ojos azules.

Eh... bueno- balbuceo Santana.

¿Si, a quien busca?- pregunto Karl.

DIGALE A ALEJANDRA QUE LA VINO A BUSCAR CARLOS.- le dijo Santana muy enojado casi gritando.

Karl no sabia que le pasaba a ese hombre porque le había gritado de esa manera. Santana se dio la vuelta muy enojado y se fue. Karl no le dio mucha importancia a lo sucedido y cerro la puerta.

Unos minutos después Lucía y Ale llegaron riendo y contando todos los chismes y secretos de ellas. Ale y Lucía vieron a Karl rondando por la casa y el las vio con una cara de enojo, ellas solo rieron.

Buenos días...- dijo Karl en un tono algo serio. Lucía solo rió

Jeje no te enojes Karl.- le dijo ella dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

¿Tienen idea de lo preocupado que estaba al no encontrarlas en el apartamento?- pregunto Karl en tono de protesta.

Discúlpanos Karl pero mira te traemos algo para compensar que te dejamos solo.- le dijo Ale.

Mas vale que sea algo bueno.- dijo Karl en su mente.

Ale destapo algunas bolsas que traía Lucía y allí había todo tipo de pastelitos, bogues de pan, quesos, etc un desayuno de verdad.

Karl esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, mientras los tres amigos comían, hablaban de cada una de sus vidas, Ale como doctora de los chavos del equipo, Karl hablaba de sus famosas jugadas que usaba en sus partidos. De repente Karl recordó aquel hombre que toco a la puerta y se fue muy enojado.

¡Oh! Ale se me olvidaba.- dijo Karl dejando de lado su torta de manzana.

¿Si que pasa Karl?- pregunto Ale.

Bueno cuando ustedes me dejaron aquí solo vino un hombre buscándote.- dijo Karl.

¿A mi?- se pregunto Ale.- ¿Quién era?

Se trataba de un tal...Carlos creo que era.- Ale se quedo muda.

Carlos.- pensó ella.- vino a buscarme de seguro pensó cualquier cosa al ver a Schneider en el departamento.

Ale se puso de pie y agarro se cel para marcarle a su amigo; no muy lejos de ese lugar se encontraba Carlos pensando en aquel momento, que un hombre rubio, le abrió la puerta del apartamento de su mejor amiga.

¿Pero que hacia ese tipo allí?- se preguntaba Santana, estaba muy enojado.- Pero bueno. ¿Qué me pasa? ¿por qué estoy tan enojado? Ella es solo mi amiga, si estuviese un hombre en su apartamento no es de mi incumbencia.

Pero muy en el fondo Santana sentía algo de celos.

Ale trataba y trataba pero nada, no había señales de Carlos, la chica de pelo negro le había llamado y dejado mensajes a su cel pero aun se sentía mal.

Oh no ¿que voy a hacer?- se preguntaba Ale- Pero porque quería explicar las cosas, además que un hombre este en mi casa no es gran cosa de todos modos yo estoy soltera.- se decía a si misma.

Pero ella solo sentía un gran cariño por su amigo...o talvez era mas que cariño.

Después de varios intentos Ale se sentó desalentada a terminarse el pedazo de pan que había dejado en su plato.

No te preocupes, no puede ser tan grave el lo entenderá.- le dijo Lucía para tranquilizar a su amiga.

De repente el teléfono del apartamento de Ale empezó a sonar a Ale se le dibujo una sonrisa talvez era Carlos. Ella contesto rápidamente.

Hola ¿Si?- dijo ella con cierta emoción.

¡¡Ale!! ¿¿Cómo estas??- dijo Tsubasa.

Como recordaran Ale y Tsubasa son muy buenos amigos y el le llamaba para recordarle su cena para ella y su amiga Lucía.

Ah... Tsubasa pues bien y tu?- le dijo Ale algo decepcionada porque no se trataba de Santana.

Te noto algo triste Ale ¿Qué pasa?- le dijo Tsubasa.

Jejeje... no es nada Tsubasa.- rió algo nerviosa.

Si tu lo dices.- dijo el.- Oye Ale te quería recordar nuestra cena para ti y ti amiga.- dijo Ozhora.

Cierto, no te preocupes allí estaremos, solo dime el lugar.- le dijo Ale a Tsubasa.

¡Pues reserve el mejor restaurante de Brasil, para que veas solo lo mejor!- dijo el japonés.

Ale estaba muy emocionada ella quería presentarles a Taro y Tsubasa a su amiga.

Ok Tsubasa allí estaremos.- le dijo la chica.

Bueno allí te veo amiga te mando un abrazo.- dijo Tsubasa y corto la llamada.

Esa noche Lucía, Karl y Alejandra irían a cenar con los japoneses, aunque los amigos de Alejandra no se esperan a uno de los invitados...

Bueno chicos, arreglemos todo este desastre y prepárense porque el mejor sitio de Brasil solo será para nosotros esta noche.- les dijo Ale a Lucía y a Karl muy emocionada. Estos dos últimos mencionados estaban muy felices.

Aunque Ale todavía estaba pensando en lo sucedido con su amigo.

**NOTAS:**

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, esperen pronto la cena, que algunos de los invitados se van a dar gran sorpresa... JIJI .

¡¡Bueno quiero agradecer a mi amiga Lucía!! ¡¡Gracias por ayudarme!! En este mi fic debut. .


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 La cena (Escrito por Lucía)**

Los chavos se arreglaron para ir a la cena claro tenían que ir formal ya que iban a un lugar lujoso. Karl fue el primero en estar listo.

Vamos dense prisa o llegaremos tarde.- las apuro Karl acomodándose la corbata.- Ni que fueran a un modelaje.

Ya bájale, una chica tiene que verse bien siempre a todos lados que vaya.- grito Lucía desde el cuatro.

Si, los hombres solo se ponen la ropa, perfume y medio se pasan el peine y ya, pero nosotras no.- Alejandra apoyo a Lucía.

Karl no siguió insistiendo y encendió el televisor pasando los canales se encontró a la persona que anda buscando, al parecer le iban a hacer una entrevista previo al show.

¡¡Oye Lucía ven!! ¡¡Rápido!!- le grito Schneider. Esta salió en toalla a la llamada de su amigo.

¡¡Mira es ella!!- exclamo Karl.- Dime lo que dice porque no entiendo el español.

Es todo un honor que la top model de Alemania, este aquí.- dijo la reportera. ¿Y que nos cuentas, ya tienes pareja?

Pues la verdad no tengo.- rió la chica.

¿¿Pero alguien que te interese o guste??- aventuro la reportera.- Porque una chica como tu con tantos admiradores es difícil que no tenga a alguien.

Pues la verdad si hay alguien, pero eso lo mantendré en secreto.- respondió la muchacha.

Bueno, muchísimas gracias por dedicarnos tu tiempo.- se despidió la reportera.

Después de que Lucía le tradujo toda la entrevista Karl puso una cara triste y desanimada.

Ay no... no te pongas así.- dijo Lucía abrazando a su mejor amigo.- si lloras yo tambien lloro.

Le gusta a otra persona, y ano tiene caso que este aquí.- murmuro Karl.

¿Y quien dice que esa persona no eres tu?- Lucía intento animar a su amigo.- Solo hay una forma de saberlo y para eso viniste y no te iras hasta que lo consigas. ¡Ok!

Gracias Gotis.- dijo Karl esbozando una risa triste.

De nada para eso estoy.- dijo Lucía.- Y ya me voy a cambiar.

Minutos después ya estaban listos y los tres chavos, partieron a su destino. Tsubasa y Taro fueron los primeros en llegar.

Ya veras que te caerá bien Alejandra.- le decía Tsubasa a Taro quien estaba nervioso a saber porque (Ni que fuera una cita o algo por el estilo)- Y si su amiga es igual tambien te caerá bien.

Al rato llegaron los invitados la primera en entrar fue Alejandra, esta busco a Tsubasa para ubicarse.

¡¡Alejandra!! ¡¡Me alegra que hayas venido!!- dijo Tsubasa abrazando a la chava.

Si, tuve un retraso, disculpen la demora.- se disculpo Ale.

Alejandra el es Taro Misaki, Taro ella es Alejandra Ruiz.- Tsubasa los presento.

Un placer conocer a una amiga de Tsubasa.- dijo Taro.

¿¿Y Lucía??- pregunto Tsubasa.

¡¡Ah!! ¡¡Ya vienen!! Andan estacionando el auto.- respondió Alejandra.

¿¡Andan!? ¿Quién mas viene?- Tsubasa quiso saber.

Espero que no te enojes, se me olvido decirte.- dijo Alejandra con nervios.

En esos momentos Lucía y Karl hicieron acto de presencia. Estos dos a todo reírse porque el que mesero no entendía lo que Karl decía.

¿¿Karl Heinz Schneider tu otro invitado??- quiso saber Tsubasa quien estaba sorprendido.

Tsubasa Ozhora y Taro Misaki, es un placer volver a verlos.- dijo Schneider.

Veo que ya se conocen.- dijo Ale. Esta suspiro de alivio, creyó que Tsubasa no lo iba a aceptar.

¡¡Claro que se conocen! SI fueron rivales en la Copa Juvenil en Francia, donde Alemania perdió la final contra Japón.

Bueno entonces, Lucía el es Tsubasa Ozhora.-Alejandra lo presento.

¡Hola!- dijo Lucía dándole un besa en la mejilla.- Así que tu eres el chavo que tanto habla mi amiga.

Y el es Taro Misaki.- dijo Alejandra que estaba roja por el comentario de Lucía.- Misaki ella es Lucía del Río.

Taro se quedo de una pieza. Lucía lo había impactado, ese vestido rosado con blanco estraple de largo hasta la rodilla y con su pelo liso suelto lo dejo así. Esta tambien quedo igual la sonrisa de Taro y su mirada la había penetrado.

Gusto en conocerte.- dijo Lucía dándole un beso en la mejilla.

El gusto es mío.- dijo Taro aspirando el aroma de Lucía.

Bueno entonces ordenemos.- dijo Tsubasa llamando al mesero.

Mientras esperaban los chicos se pusieron a hablar de sus vidas para conocerse. Taro y Lucía se quedaban viendo a cada rato, Era evidente que se atraían mutuamente.

Bueno aquí esta su orden.- dijo el mesero colocando los platos en la mesa.

Muchas gracias.- dijeron los cuatro chavos en coro.

¿Oye Lucía tu tienes alguna idea donde podemos encontrarla?- murmuro Karl en alemán.

Pues no, si es una modelo hay que buscarla en todos los desfiles que hayan, para eso tendríamos que andar por todo el país.- contesto Lucía en el mismo idioma.

Los otros tres chavos quedaron con cara de ¿what? Al escucharlos hablar en un idioma que no entendían, así que los ignoraron y ellos se pusieron a hablar.

¿Y tienes novia Taro?- pregunto Ale mientras comía un pedazo de carne.

Pues la verdad no, pero creo que me esta interesando alguien.- Taro le dio un sorbo a su bebida, lo ultimo que dijo lo dijo en voz baja viendo a Lucía fijamente.

Ah...ya veo...- Alejandra logro escuchar los ultimo que Taro dijo y entendió a quien se estaba refiriendo, ella pensó que ellos dos (o sea Lucía y Taro) se llevarían muy bien, mas que bien.

NO te preocupes que la hallaremos ok!- animo Lucía.

Claro.- le sonrió Karl.

Tuvieron una cena muy amena. Todos hablaban de sus vidas, etc.

¿¿Oye Tsu... has visto a Carlos??- quiso saber Alejandra

No, después de que se fue en el entrenamiento no lo volví a ver, y eso que hoy se fue mas temprano de lo costumbre.

Ah ya, bueno gracias.- le sonrió Ale.

Después de pedir la cuenta todos se despidieron, ya que era tarde y Tsubasa tenia partido al dia siguiente por la noche.

Bueno nos vemos mañana en el partido.- dijo Tsubasa.

Buenas noches cuídense todos.- se despidió Taro.

Lucía siguió a Taro con la mirada, si que ese muchacho la había cautivado. Al llegar al apartamento Karl encendió la televisión, todavía estaba en el mismo canal donde había visto a la rubia, el amor de su vida.

Mira están repitiendo el desfile.- le dijo Karl a Lucía, Alejandra escucho y fue a ver.

¿No me digas que te gusta ver las modelos en paños menores??- mofó Ale.

Ya sabes como son los hombres, Ale.- Lucía le siguió la corriente.

¡Ay que simpática Gotis!- gruño el alemán.

Bueno por si un caso quieres ir a ver a las modelos en paños menores, vendrán a hacer un desfiles en dos días.- informó Alejandra y se marchó a su cuarto.

¡¡Gracias!!- dijo Karl con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¡¡Ya vez!! ¡¡Ya la encontraste!!- exclamo Lucía.

¡SI!! ¡¡QUE BIEN!!!- grito Karl con emoción.

Ahora hay que averiguar en que hotel se ba a hospedar para que vayamos.- dijo la chava.- Eso déjamelo a mi.

¿Vayamos? Me suena a manada.- bufo Schneider.

¡¡Ay mira tu que chistosito me saliste!! JAJA- rió Lucía.

Los dos se rieron unos segundos.

Bueno, ya me voy a dormir.- anuncio Lucía.

Buenas noches sis, que duermas con los angelitos.- Karl abrazo y beso a su mejor amiga en la mejilla.

Una vez mas Alejandra le marco a Santana esperanzada de que este le iba a responder.

Vamos... responde...- dijo Alejandra mientras esperaba en el teléfono.

Santana estaba tirado en su cama viendo el cielo raso cuando su celular empezó a vibrar, vio que la llamada era de Alejandra y decidió no contestar.

¿¿Qué me pasa?? ¿¿Qué es esto lo que siento??- se pregunto Santana.- ¿¿Son celos??

**NOTES:**

¡¡Bueno pues un capitulo mas!! JIJI

¿¿Quien será la chica rubia que Karl anda buscando?? ¡¡Ya pronto se darán cuenta!

Toda critica, comentario, ideas o sugerencias son aceptadas!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 El encuentro (Escrito por Alejandra)**

Se encontraba en el hotel mas lujoso de todo Sao Paulo una chava de cabello rubio y ojos azul-griseados que se estaba registrando.

Hola, muy buenos días.- dijo la chava, me gustaría registrarme.

¡¡Buenos días!! Solo necesito su tarjeta de identidad y estará registrada de inmediato.- dijo el joven de recepción. Después de realiza alunas operaciones en la computadora, le entrego con una sonrisa las lleves.

Bueno aquí tiene las llaves de su habitación, esperemos que disfrute su estancia en el Sao Paulo Inn.- dijo el joven.

Muchas gracias.- sonrió la chava tomo las llaves y se dirigió a su habitación.

Entro a la habitación 502 del cuarto piso.

Wow que cómodo se ve este cuarto.- dijo la chava tirandose en una de las camas del cuarto. Le dio la vuelta a la habitación, para curiosear que había allí.

Definitivamente, la pasare muy bien aquí, que lastima que tenga tanto trabajo que hacer.- dijo la chava. De repente sono su celular.

¿Si? buenas.- dijo ella.

Hola bombón ¿Cómo llegaste? ¿Qué tal tu viaje?- le dijo el hombre a la chava, ya que el era su representante.

¡¡Pues llegue muy bien!! No sabes el hotel esta súper. Si vieras que tengo, la cuidad esta hermosa si no tuviera tanto trabajo por hacer, me encantaría recorrer la cuidad.- dijo la chava.

Bueno bombón.- le dijo el.- hoy es tu dia de suerte porque el desfile se pospuso y se va a hacer dentro de tres días.

¿Enserio? Wow que emoción.- dijo la chava que estaba muy emocionada pro la noticia que le había dado su representante.

Bueno bombón, disfruta tus mini vacaciones, recorre la cuidad y diviértete.- le dijo el chavo.

¡¡Claro que lo haré!! Eso no lo dudes. Le dijo ella para después cortar la llamada. Luego se puso a ver la cuidad por la ventana.

No muy lejos de allí se encontraba Karl, Lucía y Ale.

Oye Lucía y este... me ayudaras con ella...- le dijo Karl algo preocupado.

¡¡Claro que si Karl!!!- le dijo Lucía con una sonrisa.- yo te prometí, no te preocupes, yo me encargo de todo.

Que alivio, gracias Lucía yo sabia que podía contar contigo.- le dijo Karl a Lucía.- ¿Y como le harás para encontrar el hotel en que se va a hospedar?

De eso yo me encargo, tengo mis contactos dijo Lucía dándole ánimos. Aunque no tenia ni idea de cómo le iba a hacer, pero no podía desalentar a su amigo.

Eres la mejor Lucía..- le dijo Karl muy contento.

En ese momento Lucía se fue al cuarto y busco en periódicos y prendió la tele a ver si pasaba algo.

-Les informamos que asistan a nuestro súper desfile que mostrara lo mejor de la moda, solo tienen que asiste esta semana al hotel 5 estrellas, Sao Paulo Inn.- anuncio el hombre de la TV.

¡¡Grandioso!!- exclamo Lucía.- Ahora lo único que tengo que hacer es ir a ese hotel y preguntar por ella!! Karl se pondrá muy feliz, me alegro por el, tengo que darme prisa para llegar antes que salga.

Lucía se arreglo y se decidió a ir al hotel a buscar a la chava de cabello rubio.

Mientras tanto un grupo de chavos se preparaban, entrenando para el partido que iba a ser esa noche.

Tsubasa pásala!!- dijo Pepe uno de los jugadores del equipo, todos corrían velozmente estaban decididos a ganar ese partido contra el antiguo equipo de Santana.

Mientras Tsubasa practicaba, Taro los observaba desde la gradería.

Oye Taro... tienes calor?- le pregunto Tsubasa.

Pues la verdad si, el calor esta insoportable.- dijo Taro.

Bueno pues vete a dar a chapuzón al Sao Paulo Inn.- musito Tsubasa.

Lucía por fin llego al lujoso hotel, iba decidida a preguntar por aquella chava.

Hola, muy buenas tardes.- dijo Lucía al señor que estaba en recepción.

Muy buenas tardes, desea registrarse señorita.- le dijo el de la recepción.

No, no, este me preguntaba si en este hotel se iba a hacer un desfile de modas estos días.- le dijo Lucía al hombre.

El hombre asintió. "Excelente" pensó Lucía.

Me preguntaba si ya se registro la señorita...- Lucía no siguió hablando porque vio que a los lejos Taro le había hecho un gesto de "hola", con la mano. Taro se acerco. Lucía y Taro se dieron un saludo con una beso en la mejilla, ambos se emocionaron mucho.

Lucía ¿Cómo has estado?- le dijo Taro.

Pues muy bien, contenta de verte.- le dijo Lucía tímidamente.

Jeje.- rió Taro que se puso colorado por este ultimo comentario de la chica de cabello de sol.

¿¿Y que haces por aquí Taro??- le pregunto Lucía.

Pues con este calor, me vengo a refrescar antes del partido, por cierto ¿vas a ir verdad?- le pregunto Taro a Lucía.

Pues claro estaré allí apoyando a tu amigo. ¿cómo no ir?- le dijo Lucía sonriendo.

EN el mismo hotel una chica de cabellos rubios se dispuso a ir a la piscina, ya que ella tampoco aguantaba el calor (XD por lo visto si así calor). Lucía y Taro hablaban muy emocionados, cuando Lucía se percato que la chica que estaba buscando estaba saliendo del ascensor.

Lucía le dijo a Taro que se tenia que ir y rápidamente se despidió de el. Este se quedo viendo a Lucía mientras se alejaba, pensaba en lo bien que se veía Lucía ese dia. (Jaja ya se le caía la baba a Taro).

Lucía se acerco a aquella chica que había buscado por mar y tierra.

¡¡¡HOLA!!!- le dijo Lucía a aquella chava.

¡¡Lucía!! ¿¿Cómo estas??- le pregunto ella a Lucía.

Pues bien, gracias. Vi tu entrevista.- le dijo Lucía con cierta emoción.

¡¡Ah!! Que bueno, ¿y que te pareció?- la chica soltó una pequeña risa como de pena.

Pues a decir verdad estuvo muy interesante, pero me quede con una duda...- le dijo Lucía a la chica de ojos azul-griseados.

¿Aja, de que se trata?- le pregunto ella.

Pues me preguntaba ¿Quién era aquel chico que dijiste que te gustaba.- le dijo Lucía con curiosidad. La chica se puso colorada por la pregunta.

Eh... bueno...este...-balbuceo la chica sin poder decir nada.

De repente sono el celular (que salvada XD), ella contesto rápidamente, con cierto alivio.

¡¡Bombón!! ¿¿Cómo estas??, necesito que vengas a reunirte conmigo y las demás chavas al lugar de ensayo.- era el mismo hombre que había hablado con ella cuando recién llego al hotel.- Se adelanto la practica.

Si claro voy enseguida.- la chica de cabellos rubios colgó su celular y se despidió rápidamente de Lucía.

Lucía se quedo con la duda, pero pensó... Bueno por lo menos ya se donde esta hospedada, cuando de repente nota que Taro estaba saliendo de la piscina del hotel, andaba un bañador rojo con amarillo que le quedaba como anillo al dedo.

Que guapo se ve.- pensó Lucía mientras veía a lo lejos a Taro que salió completamente de la piscina a tomar un poco de sol. Lucía solo suspiro.

Por las calles de Sao Paulo, se encontraba Ale, pensando en comprarse algo bonito, para el partido de ese dia que iba a ser por la noche. Estaba emocionada porque por fin iba a ver a Carlos después de aquel mal entendido. La chica sonreía muy pronto lo iba a ver.

Ese mismo dia por la noche Karl, Lucía y Ale se fueron hacia el estadio para ver el partido del Sao Paulo contra el Santo Domingo. Cuando llegaron estaban emocionados, especialmente Ale.

Se sentaron en la gradería para poder ver el partido que pronto iba a comenzar.

Que emoción.- le dijo Lucía a Karl y a Ale.

Si, ojala vayan a ganar los chavos.- dijo Ale con una sonrisa. De repente Taro y Tsubasa llegaron a saludarlos.

Hola chicas ¿cómo están?- dijo Tsubasa. Karl tosió un poco.- Ohh Hola Karl.- dijo Tsubasa un poco apenado por no haberlo saludado.- Bueno disfruten el partido, aquí les dejo a Taro.

Taro y Lucía se miraron por unos minutos los dos sonrieron. Tsubasa se marcho y el partido dio comienzo.

Carlos, Tsubasa y Pepe se lucieron. AL final el Sao Paulo gano 3 a 1, hubo mucha emoción en el ambiente.

AL e se fijo cuando Carlos salió a los vestidores y quiso ir a buscarlos sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

En los vestidores solo estaba Carlos ya que los demás jugadores estaban celebrando. Ale entro.

Carlos...- dijo ella con cierta timidez.

Santana subió la mirada, Ale se miraba muy linda esa noche se puso de pie.

¿¿Qué deseas??- le pregunto con un tono de pocos amigos.

Quisiera saber porque no contestas las llamadas.- le dijo Ale.- Karl me dijo que fuiste a buscarme.

Así que se llama Karl.- dijo Santana con desprecio.

¿¿Qué pasa?? ¿¿Por qué te pones así??- quiso saber Ale quien no entendía la actitud de Carlos.

¿Qué no te das cuenta Alejandra??- le dijo Carlos.

Alejandra lo miro con cara de confusión. Carlos tenia cara de: Como es posible que no te des cuenta. Lentamente iba acercando sus labios a los de Ale, esta cerro los ojos, cuando sus labios estaban a punto de juntarse de repente llego...

¡¡¡SI!!! ¡¡¡GANAMOS!!!- grito Tsubasa muy alegre.- Ale te estaba buscando.

Tsubasa se dio cuenta de que había interrumpido algo.

Eh... bueno disculpen yo solo...- Carlos lo miro de reojo con cierto resentimiento por haber interrumpido algo que iba a suceder,

Estaremos en contacto.- Carlos le dio un beso en la mejilla. Los dos se miraron fijamente y sonrieron.

Carlos salió de los vestidores.

Bueno Ale yo no sabia que...- le dijo Tsubasa. Ale se puso colorada.

Vamos a celebrar en mi apartamento.- le dijo Alejandra.

Si.- asintió Tsubasa y salieron de los vestidores a una pequeña fiesta para celebrar el triunfo pero Ale no le interesaba mucho la fiesta solo estaba pensando en lo que pudo haber sucedido.

**NOTAS:**

Bueno este es el cuarto capitulo. Jeje que emoción!!!

Lucía ya encontró a esa chica misteriosa que tanto buscaba, esperen la continuación a ver que pasa con Carlos y Ale jijiji

Espero que les haya gustado!!!

Y gracias Lucía por las ideas


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 (Escrito por Lucia)**

Santana no fue a la celebración ya que después de lo ocurrido con Alejandra no se atrevía a verla. Estaba confundido.

¿Qué me pasa? Me estoy dejando llevar y ni se si ella siente lo mismo.- se dijo Santana mientras hacia abdominales.

Alejandra por su parte no le ponía atención a la fiesta, estaba ida pensando en Santana y en lo ocurrido.

¿¿Qué te pasa Ale??- pregunto Lucia quien se estaba preocupando al ver a su amiga desganada.

¿¿Es que te acuerdas que te dije que sentía algo por Santana??- dijo Alejandra con melancolía.

Si y no me lo has presentado.- dijo Lucia.

Bueno pues el caso es que...- Alejandra le contó todo lo ocurrido a Lucia.

¡¡NO te lo puedo cree!!- exclamo Lucia sorprendida.

Pues si.- suspiro Alejandra.

Lucia pensó que tenia que hacer algo para ayudar a su amiga (Dios que metida JIJI )

NO te preocupes todo va a salir bien.- Lucia animo a Alejandra y le dio un abrazo de oso

Mientras Lucia pensaba en un plan, se distrajo al ver a Taro entrando al departamento con dos maletines. Esta niña no le llamo la atención que Taro trajera los dos maletines sino él. El se miraba muy apuesto con una camiseta que le tallaba muy bien sus músculos (babas!!) un jean y sus tenis converse.

¡¡Ay Dios!! ¡¡Si que me mata!!- dijo Lucia en su mente con un suspiro.

Lucy... a ti como que ya te llego el amor.- dijo Alejandra con picardía.

Lucia no dijo nada solo se sonrojo y rió con nervios.

Bueno ya traje todo. ¿Estas seguro que no le molestara que me quede con ustedes?- pregunto ya que no se sentía seguro, estaba dudoso.

Ya te dije que si, todo esta bien; todos modos hay tres habitaciones.- respondió Tsubasa.

SI pero ya están ocupadas.- replico Taro.

Ah... ya veo que es lo que quieres.- mofó Tsubasa.

¿¿El que??- pregunto Taro con nervios.

De que tu quieres dormir en el cuarto de Lucia y con ella estando allí.- molesto Tsubasa.

¿¡¿¡Qué cosas dices!?!?- exclamo Taro quien se puso rojo como un tomate.- ¿¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Ay amigo, no nací ayer se te nota que traes soltando la baba cada vez que la ves.- rió Tsubasa.

Taro ta no dijo nada, porque era cierto todo lo que Tsubasa había dicho.

Vamos, sácala a bailar.- lo animo Ozhora.

Pero es que no bailo muy bien y pues ella...- empezó a decir pero se detuvo al ver que Tsubasa se dirigía hacia Lucia.- ¿¡OYE que haces?? ¡¡NO ESPERA!!

Tsubasa ignoro y siguió su camino.

Hey Lucia dice Taro que si bailas con el.- dijo el japonés con una gran sonrisa de picardía.

Ok.- acepto la chica y se fue donde Taro.

Tsubasa le guiño el ojo a Taro, este ultimo mencionado estaba que quería estrangular a Tsubasa, pero bueno después se le pasara.

¿¿Eh.. qui...quieres bailar??- balbuceo Taro.

Si, vamos- asintió la chava.

Pero no se bailar muy bien.- confeso el chico de pelo café claro.

NO te preocupes, yo te enseño- dijo Lucia con una sonrisa.

Y así esos dos se pusieron a bailar con otros del equipo que estaban con sus parejas. Justamente cuando iban a bailar, pusieron una balada.

Bueno pues esta es una canción suave y se baila pegado.- indico Lucia.- Tomas una de mis manos y la otra la pones en mi cintura.

Taro siguió las instrucciones que Lucia le daba, pero estaba sudando la gota gorda de los nervios. Taro hizo una practica y no lo hizo nada mal aunque daba los pasos con dudas y mas lento de lo que debía ser.

Ok, ahora intentemos un poco mas rápido, al compás de la música.- dijo la chica.

Taro asintió e intento hacerlo otra vez, esta vez mas rápido pero accidental mente se paro en Lucia que en esos momentos se mareo un poco haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, para suerte de la hondureña Taro la sujeto.

Lo siento. ¿¿Estas bien??- pregunto Taro agarrándola para que no se cayera.

Si, solo fue un mareo pasajero.- le sonrió Lucia.- Sigamos.

Empezaron otra vez Taro ya le había agarrado la onda. Lo siguiente que hizo fue pegar el cuerpo de Lucia al de el. Esta se sorprendió y esbozo una sonrisa de nervios.

Mira que lindos se ven. Comento Alejandra.

Si.- suspiro recordando a Sane.

Se les nota que se gustan.- dijo Ale.

Lo mismo pienso yo.- Tsubasa no dejaba de pensar en su amada.

Alejandra se quedo pensativa por un rato y después se le dibujo una sonrisa de picardía.

jiji tengo un plan.- rió Alejandra.

A ver dime.- le dijo Tsubasa.

Pues mira en el cuarto donde se esta quedando Lucia, o sea donde ustedes dormirán, la manecilla esta mala tiene una maña y cuando se cierra con fuerza la puerta se queda con llave y solo por fuera se puede abrir con la llave.- explico Alejandra.- Eso ella no sabe. Y pues podemos...

Dejarlos encerrados toda la noche hasta el siguiente dia.- Tsubasa completo la idea.

¡¡EXACTO!!- exclamo Ale con emoción.

Nos odiaran.- comento Tsubasa.

Jaja lo se, pero bien que les va a servir.- dijo Ale.

Y así pues Ale puso en acción su plan, Tsubasa llevo su maletín al cuarto de Karl para evitar que se le meterían, Ale preparo la puerta. Cuando ya todos se fueron, Karl, Alejandra, Lucia y Taro se pusieron a limpiar todo.

Bueno ya terminamos.- dijo Karl tirandose al sofá.

Ok voy a donde el rey va solo.- se excuso Tsubasa.

Lucia me haces el favor de ayudarle a Taro en el cuarto.- le pidió Alejandra.

Esta obedeció y fue con el japonés. Alejandra cerro la puerta inmediatamente después de que entraron.

Bueno pues allí esta la cama ese es el sofá-cama, allí deciden ustedes quien va a dormir donde.- indico Lucia.- voy a sacar las cosas que usare mañana.

Eh... Lucia...- titubeo Taro intentando abrir la puerta.

¿¿Mande??-

Creo que no va a hacer falta que saques tus cosas.- dijo Taro.

¿¿Por qué lo dices??- preguntó Lucia quien no entendía nada.

Al parecer Taro quería salir en busca del maletín de su amigo, pero la puerta estaba con llave.

No se puede abrir la puerta.- contesto Taro.- Estamos atrapados.

¿¿Qué?? ¿¿Me estas hablando enserio??- Lucia corrió hacia la puerta e intento abrirla pero nada.- ¡¡Alejandra Ruiz mas te vale que no nos hallas encerrado a propósito porque sino ya veras!!! ¡¡ABRE!!!

Hago lo que puedo, lo siento.- dijo Alejandra.- Tendrán que esperar hasta mañana.

Pues voy a derivar la puerta cueste lo que cueste.- dijo Lucia toda enojada.

Lucia golpeaba con desesperación la puerta con los pies y manos. Taro solo la observaba desde la cama.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6 Desilusiones (Escrito por Ale)**

A la mañana siguiente después de ese incidente con la puerta, Ale despertó a Tsubasa.

Tsubasa…Tsubasa….- susurraba tratando de despertarlo.- ¡Hey Tsu!! ¡¡Despierta ya!!!- dijo Ale elevando cada vez mas la voz.

¿¿Ah?? ¿¿Qué??- dijo Tsubasa algo aturdido por la gritada que le había dado Ale.

¿Tsubasa crees que deberíamos ir a abrirles, a Taro y a Lucía?- le pregunto Ale a su amigo.

Pues yo creo que si, tuvieron toda la noche para conocerse.- le dijo Tsubasa a Ale con cierta picardía.

SI tienes razón, somos unos genios al haber pensado ese gran plan, solo espero una cosa…- dijo Ale quedándose callada.

¿Qué cosa?- le pregunto Tsubasa.

Ojala que haya dando resultado y que no nos vayan a odiar.-

Bueno Ale solo dame unos minutos para cambiarme y le luego vemos si dio resultado.- rió Tsubasa.

Me parece bien, te estaré esperando afuera del cuarto.- le dijo Ale.

Mientras tanto en esa misma casa…

Taro había pasado toda la noche cuidando a Lucía quien se había desmayado y había ardido en fiebre toda la noche.

Taro abrió los ojos lentamente y vio que Lucía todavía estaba dormida, puso su mano en la frente de ella y vio que todavía tenía fiebre. Taro se quiso levantar lentamente cuando… la mano de Lucía tomo la de el.

Ta..Taro… no me dejes sola…- le dijo Lucía con un hilo de voz.

No Lucía, no te preocupes yo nunca te dejaría sola.- le dijo Tao con una dulce mirada.

Taro gracias por cuidarme.- le dijo Lucía casi sin vos. Taro tomo la mano de la chica.

Lucía yo…yo…- NO término la oración porque se distrajo con aquellos ojos cafés medio claro que lo penetraba con su mirada, así que lentamente se acerco al rostro de Lucía, bueno se acerco específicamente a sus labios.

De repente se escucho un ruido que venia de la puerta de aquel cuarto, era Tsubasa y Alejandra que abrían la puerta.

Jeje, no perdiste tiempo verdad Taro.- le dijo Tsubasa con una sonrisa.

Creo que los hubiéramos dejado un poco más de tiempo.- dijo Ale al igual que Tsubasa con una sonrisa.

No, no es lo que cree…- dijo Taro entre apenado por aquellos comentarios y preocupado.

Jeje, no te preocupes Taro, no diremos nada.- le dijo Ale a Taro.

No Ale no entiendes Lucía esta muy mal.- dijo Taro levantándose de la cama.

¿Cómo?- dijo Tsubasa desconcertado.

¿Qué tiene Lucía?- dijo Ale acercándose a la cama para chequear a Lucía.

Pues ayer que nos quedamos encerrados aquí, Lucía de repente se desmayo y empezó a tener mucha fiebre.- explico Taro.

Ale se sentía fatal, después de todo por su brillante plan su amiga Lucía había pasado una noche terrible. (no por Taro porque a Lucía le dio gusto esa sorpresita , sino por aquella terrible fiebre)

Alejandra la examino y como ella era doctora, pero con especialización en medicina deportiva, supo exactamente lo que le tenía que dar a Lucía para que se sintiera mejor.

Bueno con estas medicinas, se pondrá mejor.- dijo Ale cuando termino de examinar a Lucía.

Ale, Tsubasa y Taro salieron del cuarto para que Lucía pudiera reposar.

Tsubasa me siento algo culpable por lo que le pasó a Lucía, no debí haberlo dejado encerrados.- dijo Ale con melancolía.

No es tu culpa lo que le paso a Lucía solo fue una mala jugada del destino.- le dijo Tsubasa para consolar a su amiga.

Bueno eso creo…- le dijo Ale poco convencida.

Además no fue solo tu idea, yo también te apoye en todo y no todo es color gris porque por si se te había olvidado Taro estuvo apunto de besar a Lucía.- le dijo Tsubasa entusiastamente.

Tienes razón, talvez esto sirvió para que tengan un lazo más fuerte.- Ale dijo esto con cierta alegría.

Gracias a las palabras de Tsubasa Ale ya se sentía mejr, despues de todo puedo ser que Lucía y Taro estuvieran más unidos.

_Unas cuantas horas despues… _

Lucía ya se sentía mucho mejor, después de tolas las medicinas que le había dado Ale, Tsubasa y Taro cuidándola y dándole todo lo que ella pidiera.

De repente Karl llego a la casa y Ale le contó todo lo que había sucedido con Lucía.

¿Pero donde esta? ¿Se encuentra bien?- le pregunto Karl con tono angustiado a Ale.

SI puedes ir a su cuarto, ya se encuentra mejor.- Karl fue a ver a su amiga.

Gotis ¿cómo estas? ¿Te sientes mejor?- le dijo Karl acercándose a Lucía para darle un abrazo.

Karl que bueno que viniste, tengo que decirte algo.- le dijo Lucía correspondiéndole el abrazo a su amigo.

¿De que se trata?- le pregunto Karl con cierta curiosidad (y dicen que las mujeres somos chismosas XD)

Bueno no había tenido la oportunidad de decirte que mañana va a ser el desfile en el Sao Paulo Inn.- le dijo Lucía con alegría.

¿¿Qué?? ¿¡Es enserio!?-Karl estaba muy emocionado por aquella noticia.

Hable con ella, pero no pude saber quien era chavo que mencionaba en la entrevista.- le dijo Lucía a Karl quien se notaba algo pensativo.

Ah... ya veo. -dijo Karl, aquella sonrisa que tenia se le había borrado.

Karl no te pongas así, como sabes que aquel chico no eres tu, además todavía podemos averiguarlos, ya sabemos el hotel en que se hospeda.- le dijo Lucía tratando de animarlo.

Además mañana será el desfile y podré verla y hablar con ella.- dijo Karl, volviendo aquella sonrisa a su rostro.

¡¡Así se habla Karl!!- le dijo Lucía contenta que ya había logrado animar a Karl.

Mañana será un gran dia.- dijo Karl mirando hacia la ventana, donde a lo lejos se veía el hotel cinco estrellas Sao Paulo Inn.

Ese mismo dia pero cayendo la tarde, Alejandra decidió hacer una fiesta en su casa después del desfile al que ellos iban a asistir. Podrían relajarse y la idea que más le entusiasmaba a Ale es que iba a ver a Carlos Santana, con quien estuvo a punto de besarse. Ale fue a buscar a Lucía para contarle.

¡¡Lucía!! ¡¡Que bueno que te sientes mejor!!- le dijo Ale muy alegre.

SI, muchas gracias por haberme dado justo lo que necesitaba.- dijo Lucía muy sonriente.

Eh... Lucía y no estas enojada por haberte dejado encerrada con Taro.- pregunto Ale algo nerviosa.

AL principio estaba algo enojada, pero después de lo que paso anoche solo te puedo decir... ¡¡gracias!!!- le dijo Lucía muy entusiasta.

Ale sintió un gran alivio y ella le empezó a contar que tenia la idea de dar una fiesta, Lucía estuvo de acuerdo y comenzaron a preparar todo lo que tenían que comprar para el dia siguiente.

Ale se dirigió hacia el campo de entrenamiento y les hizo un gesto de "hola" a sus amigos Tsubasa y Taro.

Hola Ale ¿cómo estas?- le dijo Tsubasa a Ale.

Te quería invitar a ti y a Taro a una fiesta que voy a dar después del desfile.- invito Alejandra.

¡¡Estupendo!!- dijeron Taro y Tsubasa al unísono.

Si a mi tambien me pareció una buena idea, bueno chicos los dejo tengo que ir a buscar a alguien. Ale se sonrojo y después se despidió de sus amigos.

Ale se dirigió hacia donde Carlos para darle aquella noticia

¡¡Carlos!!- dijo Ale muy alegre.

Ale.- Carlos la miro a los ojos y ella sintió algo que nunca había sentido antes un sentimiento... mágico.

Bueno. Eh. Carlos, te quiero invitar a una fiesta que voy a hacer en mi casa, que dice ¿te gustaría ir?- dijo Ale rompiendo el silencio que se había creado.

Sí, me. Me encantaría.- balbuceo Carlos.

Ale esbozo una sonrisa y se despidió de el con un beso en la mejilla. Cuando Carlos vio a Ale, alejándose de la cancha sintió que su corazón se le salía del pecho, toco son su mano la mejilla en la cual Ale le había dado el beso y solo sonrió.

_AL dia siguiente... _

Ale, Lucía y Karl se estaban arreglando para el gran desfile, especialmente Karl que quería lucir muy guapo solo para ella. (que coqueto Karl )

Ale todavía no estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba con Karl y aquella misteriosa chica, así que Lucía quizo informarla.

Oye Lucía y porque Karl, tiene tanto interés en ese desfile.- pregunto Ale mientras se ponía un poco de lápiz labial.

Es que Karl quiere hablar con ella ya que ellos no pudieron terminar una historia... y él decidió ir a buscarla para ver que se podría dar.- explico Lucía.

Ahora entiendo.- Ale estaba entusiasmada con aquella historia de amor (jaja que romántica yo XD)- ¿Y como se llama?

Lucía estaba apunto de decirle cuando Karl entro al cuarto apurando a las dos chicas para poder llegar a tiempo. Después de que Karl estuvo insistiendo que salieran, largo rato después llegaron a aquel desfile.

Habían sillas preparadas para por lo menos 500 personas, aquel desfile iba a ser a lo grande. Ya que Karl estuvo insistiendo tanto llegaron muy temprano y se sentaron en la primera fila.

_Mientras tanto..._

Una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azul-griseado se estaba preparando para salir al desfile.

¡¡Bombón!! Apúrate, que ya pronto empezara el desfile.- le dijo su representante a aquella chica.

SI, si ya voy solo me estoy dando los últimos toques.- dijo la chava algo apurada.

La chica se preparo. Todo estaba listo y enseguida las luces y la música se prendieron.

Bienvenidos sean todos al gran desfile que se hará aquí en el Sao Paulo Inn, disfrútenlo.- dijo un hombre con una gran sonrisa. Diciendo esto el joven dio la vuelta y aquel desfile empezó. La primera chica tenia cabellos rubios y unos ojos que hipnotizaban con tan solo verlos.

Mientras la chica iba caminando, notó que un chavo rubio, ojos azules como el cielo y muy guapo estaba en primera fila, los dos se quedaron viendo por un instante, luego la chica reacciono y siguió modelando.

¡¡Lucía!! Era ella, que hermosa se veía.- le dijo Karl algo embobado.

Si, Karl después de el desfile puedes ir a los camerinos y por fin hablar con ella.- le dijo Lucía. Karl solo miraba aquella pasarela por donde paso su amor. Lucía le dio un pequeño codazo a Alejandra.

Ella era la chica.- le dijo Lucía en voz baja.

Me imagino que Karl debe estar muy feliz.- le dijo Ale por lo bajo.

Así es, quiere aprovechar cuando el desfile termine para poder hablar a solas con ella.- le dijo Lucía con emoción.

Karl, Alejandra y Lucía se quedaron hasta que el desfile termino. Este primero mencionado se decidió ir a buscar a aquella chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azules griseados. Se fue a los camerino y no la pudo encontrar. Lucía lo ayudo pero nada.

Lucía, no sé que pasa, ella me vio, talvez no me quiere.- dijo Karl haciendo una mueca de tristeza.

Karl, no te preocupes, yo sé que la encontraremos.- le dijo Lucía.

Karl finalmente se dio por vencido y decidió distraerse un rato en la fiesta que Alejandra iba a hacer.

Lucía sin que Schneider y Alejandra se dieran cuenta fue a la recepción.

Por favor que le haga llegar esto OK!- ordeno Lucía.

Si señorita.- asintió el chavo de recepción.

En ese mismo hotel la chica rubia de ojos azules griseados estaba buscando a alguien.

¿¿Dónde puede estar?? Yo lo vi en el desfile no se pudo haber marchado.- se dijo la chica a si misma. De repente un hombre le habló.

Bombón, despierta.- le dijo aquel hombre a la chica.

SÍ, sí ¿qué paso?- dijo la chica.

Te tengo una noticia. Me acaba de llegar una invitación para ti a una fiesta.- le dijo su representante.

Bueno no sé... - dijo la chica poco emocionada-

Me dijeron que tiene que ir. Y habrán futbolistas, bueno mejor te vas a cambiar y yo te llevo.- le dijo su representante. Ella solo asintió, peor después su mirada se perdió recordando a aquel chico de cabellos rubios que tanto había esperado.

Mas tarde en la noche. En la casa de Ale se había hecho un magnifica fiesta muy animada.

Alejandra, Tsubasa, Taro, Lucía, Leo (mejor amigo de Carlos) y otros jugadores del equipo junto con sus novias se encontraban hablando felizmente.

Oigan chicos, que les parece si jugamos algo, para hacer mas divertida la fiesta.- dijo Lucía a todos aquellas personas reunidas.

Si me parece buena idea.- le dijo Tsubasa. Todos los chavos estuvieron de acuerdo.

¿¿Qué vamos a jugar??- le pregunto Alejandra.

¡¡VERDAD O RETO!!- dijo Lucía a todo el grupo reunido.

Todos empezaron a jugar. Le toco el turno a Alejandra y Lucía propuso que le diera un beso a Tsubasa.

NO Lucía. ¿Cómo crees que voy a hacer eso?- le dijo Ale con pena.

Vamos Ale, solo es un juego.- le dijo Lucía a Ale para que se tranquilizara.

Tsubasa estaba súper rojo, el no quería besar a su amiga ya que él la única que quería besar era a Sanae.

¡¡Beso, Beso, que se besen!!- empezaron a gritar todos.

Al final los convencieron. Tsubasa se acerco a Ale, ella solo cerro los ojos esperando que todo pasara. El chico Ozhora toco los labios de ella con timidez.

Pero lo que no sabia es que Carlos Santana había entrado en ese momento sin que nadie se diera cuenta y vio todo. Carlos solo cerro la puerta después de ver aquella escena, tiro aquel ramo de flores que llevaba, y su mano hizo un paño y le pego a la pared ya que él sentía un gran enojo, pero más una tristeza inmensa.

¿Por qué Alejandra?- dijo Santana, haciendo un gesto de dolor y tristeza...

NOTAS:

¡¡¡Pobre Carlos!!! Esperen a ver lo que pasa después...

¡¡Bueno hubo un beso inesperado!! Quien se imaginaria por fin Karl pudo ver a esa chica misteriosa OO

Esperen otro emocionante capitulo lleno de sorpresas.

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia son bienvenidas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7 Charlando (Escrito por Lucía)**

Carlos se fue lo más rápido posible del lugar, estaba enojado con Tsubasa pero más con Alejandra. En el camino se tropezó con la chica de cabello rubio ondulado.

¡¡Ay!! ¡¡Fíjate por donde caminas!!- le grito la chica.

Santana no le hizo caso y se fue. La chica tocó la puerta varias veces. Karl fue a abrir y se topó con una gran sorpresa, al igual que la chica.

¿Karl?- dijo la chica sorprendida.

¿Elieth?- Karl estaba en estado de shock.

Los dos estaban así, no se movían ni decían nada solo se miraban a los ojos.

Iré a ver quien vino.- dijo Lucía y se dirigió a la puerta.

La muchacha de cabello café vio a Karl y a Elieth paradotes sin decir y hacer nada. "Dios mío, que lentos que son será mejor que ayude ¬¬" pensó Lucía.

¡¡Eli!! ¡¡Te dieron la invitación que bueno!!- dijo Lucía rompiendo el silencio y dejando a Karl con cara de: what?

Eh... si... - titubeo Elieth.

¿Qué haces allí parada?- dijo la chica.- ¡¡ENTRA!!

Karl estaba que no entendía nada, y no sabia que hacer la presencia de Elieth lo ponía mal.

Ven, te doy un mini tour.- dijo Lucía.- Vamos Karl acompáñanos.

Los dos jóvenes siguieron a Lucía. Quien los llevaba de un lado a otro.

Y para finalizar este es el otro cuarto de huéspedes, donde _**Karl**_ duerme.-Lucía remarco mas el nombre del alemán.- Bienvenida a _Siete Minutos en el Paraíso. _

Lucía los empujo a los dos y cerró la puerta.

Bueno tienen toda la noche para hablar.- dijo Lucía con picardía.- Cuando terminen de hacer todo, me avisan. Tómense TODO el TIEMPO que quieran, todos modos la noche es joven.

Mientras tanto en la fiesta...

¿Oye Alejandra, Santana vendrá??- le pregunto Leo.

Pues él me dijo que si, pero ni se asoma.- dijo Ale con cara de tristeza.

Ah ya, bueno gracias.- dijo Leo.- Lo voy a llamar.

Este llamó a Carlos para preguntarle si iba a llegar.

¿¿Qué te dijo??- Alejandra se moría de la curiosidad por saber.

Que surgió un improvisto y que no va a poder venir.- Leo le informó a Ale. (Ay sí cheque pues! Ya me voy a creer eso!)

AH ya veo... - Alejandra suspiró.

Lucía regreso a la fiesta y continuaron como si nada hubiera pasado.

Elieth y Karl estaban frente a frente pero no se decían nada, Karl esperaba una explicación y Elieth esperaba el "aun te amo".

¿¿Eli por que te fuiste?? ¿¿Y sin decirme nada??- quiso saber Karl.- Ni una nota, mail, llamada, nada...

Lo siento es que todo ocurrió tan rápido, ser la top model de Alemania no es fácil.- explico Eli.- Mi carrera me hace andar de peregrina.

Tu carrera, claro. - replico Karl.- ¡¡¡Te importa mas eso que yo, que tu vida!! ¡¡¡MAS QUE TU!!!

¡¡Oye no me hables así!!- le pidió Elieth quien empezaba a llorar.- ¡¡Porque tu también eres así!!

¡¡Claro que no!!- dijo Schneider en tono alto.- Deje todo por venir por ti.

¡¡Por favor Karl!! ¡¡Cuándo estuve en Alemania me dejaste plantada un millón de veces, llegabas tarde a nuestras citas!!- exclamó Elieth con enojo.- ¿Y por qué? ¡¡Porque estabas ocupado entrenando, con tu obsesión de ser el mejor jugar de todo el mundo por ser mejor que Wakabayashi porque no aceptas que se te hace difícil meterle un gol, por tu decepción que tuviste cuando Japón ganó en la copa Juvenil!! ¡¡Eso ya paso!! ¡¡SUPERALO!!

¡¡SI quiero ganar, tengo que entrenar!!- le grito Karl.

Eso se había convertida en un debate de que no sé. (Jeje ni yo me esperaba esto.

¡¡Pues lo mismo hago yo!!- le informó Elieth- ¡¡Quiero ser la TOP MODEL DEL MUNDO!!

¿¿Pero lo nuestro??- quiso saber Karl.

Se hizo un rotundo silencio. Debido a eso Karl comenzó a creer su hipótesis de que Elieth ya no lo amaba.

Elieth... yo aun te amo... - dijo acercándose a ella.

Lo sé.. Y por eso estuve rezando siempre para que vinieras por mí- confeso la chica.

Y aquí me tienes- dijo Karl son una dulce sonrisa.- Quiero que este conmigo para siempre, que seas la madre de mis hijos. (Wow! ¡¡Ay que sweet!! Me paso de cursi)

Claro, pero... - empezó a decir la mexicana.

Shhh... no hay peros... - murmuro Karl.

Schneider acaricio el rostro de Elieth y la beso apasionadamente. Beso que los dos disfrutaron y que por meses no se pudieron dar.

_Volviendo a la fiesta... _

Lucía bailaba con Taro, Alejandra con Tsubasa y así sucesivamente.

Eh... Lucía tengo que decirte algo... - murmuro Taro.

Dime... - dijo Lucía viéndolo a los ojos.

Lucía yo pues... - empezó a decir pero fue interrumpido por el celular de la chica que empezó a sonar.

Disculpa, debo contestar.- Lucía se disculpó y se fue a la cocina para poder hablar sin interrupciones.

¿Alo? ¿Lucía?- dijo una chica.

Sí. ¿Qué paso Mary?- preguntó Lucía con fastidio.

¿¿QUÉ, QUE PASA??- grito Mary desesperada.

¡¡Cálmate ok!!- replicó Lucía.

¡Mira hermanita, nuestros padres vienen en dos días! ¡Tus clases se adelantaron ya van a empezar!- replico la hermana enojándose.- ¡¡Y se van a enojar cuando sepan que tu andas de parranda en el otro lado del mundo!!

Si, si no te preocupes mañana compro el boleto para el primer vuelo a Alemania.- explico Lucía.- ¡Estaré allá un dia antes de que papá y mamá lleguen OK!

Bueno, soldado advertido no muere en batalla.- le advirtió su hermana.

Si, ya bájale no te preocupes antes de tiempo.- dijo Lucía y corto la llamada.

Cuando Lucía salió de la cocina llevaba una cara de tristeza.

¿Por qué esa cara?- le pregunto Karl en compañía de Eli.

Luego te cuento.- dijo Lucía.- ¿Ya se arreglo todo?

Si.- respondió la rubia muy feliz.- Oye, por cierto cuando venia me topé con un chavo moreno de ojos grises que al parecer estaba enojado y hay unas flores tiradas afuera.

¿Enserio?- Lucía no lo podía creer. ¿Era quien ella pensaba? ¿Habrá visto el beso?

AL salir afuera ver las flores y un papel que decir: Para Alejandra con amor Carlos Santana. Con eso aclaró todas sus dudas.

Ay no... la regué... - murmuró Lucía con cara de shock.

NOTAS:

Bueno pues ya se acerca el final, ya solo uno o dos capítulos mas creo. Jeje

Sorry por la tardanza Ale, y que él capitulo sea corto. Todo por la falta de inspiración y por que he estado enfermita. (Ya estoy mejor para las personas que le interesa.

Elieth Shanks es un personaje creo por Elieth.

Bueno pues ella er la chica misteriosa, algunas personas de seguro ya sabían quien era.

Jeje pues la discusión entre Karl y Eli pues fue algo inesperado para mí, nunca se me paso por la mente, pero de pronto se me salió. Creo que se me paso la mano, fui muy dura. Jeje Alejandra espero que no me mates por el cambio de plan sobre él capitulo!!


End file.
